


Звери

by lintares



Series: Berserk [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Danny, Berserk Danny, Berserk Steve, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну откуда Дэнни знал, что с пересадкой печени передаются и способности?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звери

Проснувшись утром, Дэнни уже знал, что день будет крайне, крайне неудачным. Предчувствие полной жопы не отпустило даже тогда, когда, казалось бы, они успешно предотвратили похищение министерского чиновника, без потерь. И все не отпускало, пока Коно не спросила удивленно:  
— Эй, а где Стив?

Ну здравствуй, жопа. Дэнни выдохнул, считая мысленно от десяти до одного, не давая выхода нахлынувшей ярости. Корил себя, что не уследил за этим сумасбродным, вечно рвущимся под пули идиотом. Команда не должна была пострадать, увидев его потерявшим контроль.

Это же Макгарретт, с ним все будет в порядке.

***

В штабе “Пять-0” почти сразу выяснили, как Стива похитили: отвлекая остальную часть команды подставным нападением, вырубили и погрузили в серый рыболовный фургон. Действовали слаженно и очень точно — наверняка в охране посольства завелась крыса. Целью был не чиновник, пришли именно за Стивом.

Дэнни некогда было выяснять подробности, он оставил их команде. Сейчас, на взводе, он мог найти Стива сам. Он почувствовал, что его тянет к нему так же, как однажды чувствовал Грейс, когда её похитили.

Дэнни гнал машину вперед, ведомый инстинктом найти, спасти, защитить того, за кого теперь в ответе. Он не знал, как с точки зрения науки работают его способности, но полностью доверял чутью. Эй, вряд ли кто-то в здравом уме поверил бы в существование мифических берсерков, и уж тем более стал бы их искать, составлять статистику, исследовать кровь. Вот он, Дэнни, не стал бы, ему и своих проблем хватало. На дворе третье тысячелетие, технологии, никто и не верит в правдивость старых историй.

Поэтому знаний у Дэнни было не так много: только семейные сказки про воинов, которые могли сражаться без устали против превосходящих сил противника, залечивая тяжелые раны быстрее обычного человека; смутные воспоминания о дедушке, который отпинал напавшую в темном переулке банду хулиганов, угрожавших им с бабушкой; знание, что может убить голыми руками, если будут угрожать его жизни и жизни его любимых.

В тот день, пару месяцев назад, когда он впервые управлял самолетом и панически, до дрожи в сжимавших штурвал пальцах боялся, что Стив не дотянет до берега; когда отдавал напарнику половину печени, зная, что именно в этом случае шансы на выживание гораздо выше, последнее, о чем он думал — то, что Стиву могут передаться его способности.

Где-то впереди по дороге был Стив, и Стиву было плохо. Дэнни же боялся опоздать и увидеть только трупы.

***

Одинокому парню с автоматом, охранявшему въезд на огороженную территорию, Дэнни поначалу просто прострелил голову. Смутно он осознавал, что потерять контроль и порвать его на части он себе позволить не может, но холодная, слепая ярость требовала выхода. Выдирая голой рукой еще подрагивающее сердце из груди охранника, Дэнни чувствовал, как царапают кожу края проломленных ребер, но боль не ощущалась. Горячая кровь, до рези в глазах яркая при солнечном свете, струилась по руке вниз, заливая пыльный бетон под ногами и даря ощущение злого удовлетворения. Ярость внутри затихала, удовлетворенная кровавой жертвой, снова давая мыслить ясно, без застилающей глаза пелены.

Охраны по периметру больше не было, Дэнни проверил. Похитители определенно не рассчитывали, что их найдут. Значит, все-таки крыса. Значит, у Дэнни еще будет на ком отыграться за собственные нервы.

Чутье вело к ближайшему бетонному коробу, серому и безликому, как и остальные вокруг.

Изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Дэнни проскользнул между железными створками и остановился на пару секунд, давая глазам привыкнуть к полутьме. Впереди по коридору маячил слабый свет, и с каждым шагом удушливый запах свежей крови становился все сильнее. Дэнни замер на входе в ангар.

Если бы кто-то решил собрать из ошметков, раскиданных по полу будто бешеным зверем, тела, получилось бы не больше десятка, но объяснить даже их внятно у Дэнни бы не вышло. Стив тоже вряд ли смог бы рассказать что-то конкретное. К счастью, заметать подобные следы Дэнни однажды уже приходилось, а свидетелей и команды здесь не было.

Стив сидел у дальней стены, глядя в точку перед собой, и на звук шагов, эхом разносившийся по практически пустому помещению, не реагировал. И это было куда страшнее, чем следы кровавого безумия вокруг.

Дэнни приблизился медленно, чтобы не провоцировать Стива, не вызвать внезапную вспышку — он не был уверен, что Стив примет его за своего. Перешагнув через оторванную руку, он едва не поскользнулся на натекшей из обезглавленного тела рядом густой луже. Небрежно отодвинул ногой валявшуюся чуть дальше голову. Сейчас он не чувствовал к этим кускам, бывшим совсем недавно людьми, ничего, кроме презрения. Они посмели похитить Стива, они спровоцировали срыв, так что сами виноваты. Ужасаться этим мыслям Дэнни будет позже. За жизнь Стива можно было не бояться, но что осталось от его разума после этой резни?

Видит Бог, меньше всего Дэнни хотел, чтобы в Стиве проснулась дикая сущность. Тот и так был вредным, рисковым, неуправляемым "морским котиком", собирающим на свою задницу всех преступников острова.

Дэнни опустился на колени прямо в лужу крови рядом с ним, чтобы убедиться, что Стив не ранен. Белая рубашка вся пропиталась красным, но с виду была целой, так что кровь, скорее всего, была не его. Дэнни разглядел только ссадину на скуле и царапину над бровью, разбитые костяшки и обломанные ногти.

Он получил хоть какую-то ответную реакцию лишь после того, как рискнул, наконец, прикоснуться. Стив вздрогнул, закрыл глаза и откинул голову на стену. Дэнни вдохнул полной грудью, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Страх навредить и сделать еще хуже вводил в ступор. Как-то до сих пор не приходилось приводить в себя сорвавшихся берсерков…  
— Стив, детка, эй…  
— Дэнни?  
Стив открыл глаза, реагируя на голос, будто впервые заметил, что Дэнни рядом. В его взгляде явственно читалась паника пополам с ужасом. Дэнни потянулся вперед и аккуратно стер с его щеки уже подсохшую кровь:  
— Все, все закончилось, детка. Все будет хорошо.  
— Дэнни, я не…  
— Тише, тише. Ты не виноват.

Чувствуя судорожно вцепившиеся в рубашку пальцы, Дэнни гладил Стива по спине, пережидая по-макгарреттовски тихую истерику. Нашептывал старую семейную историю про берсерков, не затыкаясь, как привык, путаясь и по нескольку раз повторяя слова; чувствовал, как от звуков знакомого голоса Стив в его руках расслабился, приходя в себя, начал воспринимать смысл сказанного и недовольно сопеть. Дэнни видел, что к нему возвращается его привычный напарник, который не любит быть слабым и должен контролировать все вокруг.

— Давай-ка мы вытащим тебя отсюда и сожжем все нахрен.  
Стив кивнул, отлипая от Дэнни, позволяя поднять себя на ноги и потащить к выходу.

Оставляя за собой бушующее пламя и иногда косясь на Стива, затихшего на пассажирском сидении, Дэнни знал, что им предстоит очень долгий и очень тяжелый разговор, но это стоило возможности видеть его рядом, живым и в относительно трезвом уме.

Вернуть Стиву полный контроль над собой с большой вероятностью было невыполнимой задачей, но его воли и дисциплины и упорства Дэнни должно быть достаточно, чтобы научить того сдерживаться и не рвать на части всех подряд. Уж над этим они оба поработают.


End file.
